tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daren Blackshire
Daren Blackshire (ブラックシャイヤ, ダレン, Blackshire Daren), is an American male ghoul residing in Tokyo. Currently, he goes by the notorious moniker Soundwave (音波, Onpa), and is largely associated with audio and sound, as well as being affiliated with Aogiri Tree, serving as a direct subordinate. He has former ties with the Inquisitors, Rogues, and Anteiku. Formerly, he was widely known by his last name Blackshire (黒シャイア, Kuroshaia), a revengeful and scornful ghoul who led a pro-ghoul organization called Discord to fight the GSA and take over a small city in the state of California. The group was eventually defeated and destroyed, with Blackshire fleeing and disappearing, leading the GSA and the nation as a whole to question his fate. Appearance Daren is a male of average height, standing at 5'7" and bearing a well-toned physique full of fit muscle. His hair is short and naturally colored black, spanning across his head in a buzzed style. His eyes are light brown in color, with his skin a darker shade in complexion. His neck also appears strong in appearance, with his Adam's apple being well developed. In casual situations, Daren wears casual clothing and other accessories like wristbands and watches. He has a natural poker face that hides his true emotions, though there are times where he does make expressions. Recently, he has began wearing more formal attires in outside world. After the events of Candlelight and his enrollment into Aogiri Tree, he usually wears a loose fitting dark reddish cloak with a chin high collar and a metallic tank top with a high collar underneath. He also wears a dark scarf that covers the lower half of his face. Personality Daren has a very polite way of speaking and seems to be friendly towards most people he encounters. Although his expression almost never changes, he's capable of being silly and possesses a good sense of humor. He is highly attentive to sound and associates his own voice as beautiful, while others tend to be annoying until they are reduced to gurgles. Additionally, he constantly seems to be searching for something he describes as the "perfect sound", which he has only heard once. As part of his music, he likes to record the screams and noises of his victims, suggesting that he is also fairly apathetic about what he does. He is not shown to be without mercy, however, as many times he has finished off those he deems pitiful. Moreover, during the training arc for the Inquisitors, he took initiative and attempted to kill the girl whom Sierra Gray was ordered to finish off despite her clear reluctance, making it so that she would not have to do the deed herself. He also did not want to kill the children whom Shidu told the group to get rid of, though he complied without audible protest. Formerly as the days moved along in Tokyo, he was seemingly changing into a better person behind as time passed. But after the death of his girlfriend Veli Batsu, he underwent a mental transition and has since then returned to his old savage ways. Albeit becoming more harsh, sadistic, and unforgiving than before. Additionally, his cannibalistic acts have worsened and as a result his sanity has begun to greatly deteriorate. In spite of that, he retains his polite mannerisms and appears to be stabilizing and coping with past losses. Background Daren was raised in the port city of Oakland and happily lived with his small family that consisted of his fairly young mother, father, and himself. His two parents were musicians and naturally, they possessed the same passion for music as he did. While he loved both of his guardians equally, Daren took after his compassionate mother and had a somewhat better relationship with her than his father, even inheriting his mother's ukaku kagune, rather than his father's rinkaku. Around the time Daren was merely months old, there had been a major food shortage for ghouls who hunted or scavenged in the city. Due to heavy suppression operations commenced by the GSA and an evening curfew Oakland's mayor had issued upon all human residents. In response to this, many ghouls took to initiating nightly home invasions in order to get their rations for the month, only to be found by field agents and killed the next day. As weeks passed, Daren's parents eventually ran out of human meat that was stored in their fridge and deeply lamented the fact that there were little to no sources left for more in the city to feed their hungry newborn son. Left with no other clear option or choice, the two fed their child pieces of their own flesh and binged on each other in order to get by through a new age of starvation. This solution lasted only for a short while before realizing that if they continued, their son would lose his mind and possibly become a kakuja too early on in his life. Knowing the danger of this, Daren's parents took matters into their own hands and set out into the city to acquire the proper food for themselves and their child through ambushes on small groups of field agents, taking them all out with exceptional teamwork and execution. Among this, they also raided several warehouses and factories belonging to ghoul gangs who stored food inside. These were heinous and dangerous acts they committed, but the two cared little for that and only thought of their son's well-being, shedding no tears over the lives they took in order to keep him healthy and alive. To be continued at a later date. Plot Newcomers Daren was one of the new recruits present at the Inquisitors' initiation and arrived late to the shady and secretive event. There he met one of the mercenary leaders Shidu, who instructed him and the other newcomers torture a politician held captive under a photo shoot while photographers took snapshots to send to the contractor from whom they were hired by. When his turn came, Daren began by impaling the man's lower abdomen to rip out his left kidney, which he nonchalantly discarded to Shidu. He continued on with his turn, but was almost sent into a berserk-like state during so due the snapping sound the photographers' cameras made, which he found to be heavily annoying to his ears. He later killed one of the children who were caught eavesdropping by Ran on Shidu's order, and showed internal reluctance and regret for doing so. When Sierra Gray was pressured by Shidu to kill the child she was sent after and hesitated, he took the initiative and killed the little girl himself in a neck snap. When questioned by Sierra in an emotional rage, he merely told the woman that he killed the child for her sake before departing on Shidu's command. Raiding the Railroad Daren was shown present at the outside gathering between Aogiri Tree and We've Gone Rogue members and their respective leaders at the time. He gazed up at the sky and thought about something briefly, but noticed someone watching him from afar. Once the raid on the train begins, Daren didn't participate and departed elsewhere. Corpse Collector After the Inquisitors' large assignment to collect corpses, in which he did not participate, Daren spoke with Shidu in private and discussed the overall performance the hired ghouls. While Shidu gave him her harsh opinion of the overall results of the operation, he reminisced about the day he himself was a new recruit and shared his thoughts aloud with her in a playful manner. Shidu disapproved of Daren's merciful nature he showed towards Madi, whom he saved from being killed by Shidu herself. He told her that if he killed the child, it would have been a boring outcome and that letting her live was sure to bring about a more interesting factor. The two continued to talk before Daren was dismissed by the female mercenary leader. Wintertide Daren attended the assembly held by the leaders of Aogiri Tree and the Rogues; the No-Eyed King and the Ender. It was explained by the two that both organizations would work together to raid a hospital in the 3rd ward for the sole purpose of obtaining RC suppressants for Kana and her disease. Daren expressed negativity about the idea, irritated that the No-Eyed King could not go obtain the suppressants she desperately desired herself with her own vast power. He was later present at a meeting called by Shidu with the topic being Sierra Gray and Anteiku. As she explained the details of Sierra's predicament and the assignment, Daren was sympathetic for the former inquisitor, and worried for her well-being. Later, days before the raid on the hospital, Daren made an anonymous tip to the CCG and purposely misinformed them that a 'small group' of ghouls would raid a hospital located in the 3rd ward two days before the present time. He then suggested that a certain number of investigators be placed near the entrance before the call was ended. Once the hospital raid began, Daren entered the building through a first floor window which led to one of the many labs located within the sanatorium. He slaughtered the scientists found within and journeyed out into the hallways where he then encountered a ghoul who went by the moniker of Mad Jack. He very briefly chatted with the other ghoul, before both were discovered by CCG investigators Shuya Yagi and Andrei Fukov, whom Daren and Mad Jack combated immediately. Near the end after the fight, he retreats from the hospital after buying enough time for Storyteller and a gravely injured Mad Jack to escape from a large group of doves. Later, a few days after the Hospital Raid, Daren travels to the 20th Ward with Ayano Morino and Serafina Baxter accompanying him to Anteiku on orders from Shidu to kidnap Xeno Akizaki. The group were successful in their mission and hauled the unconscious Corpse Thief back to Yuureien. Candlelight Powers and Abilities Ghoul Physiology: Having being born as a ghoul, Daren has superhuman strength, along with an ukaku kagune that he inherited from his mother. Ukaku Kagune: Daren is able to form a single, large crimson wing on both of his shoulders. Like many Ukaku ghouls, he is agile and able to shoot onslaughts of shards from both wings to rain down upon his enemies. Unlike other ghouls, he also suffers from a low RC supply and can become fatigue if a battle goes on for too long than desired. He is able to cocoon himself within his kagune in both mid-air and on the ground, with the two wings revolving around him to shield him from projectiles such as bullets, attacks from quinques and also other kagunes. Superhuman Durability: Daren has been shown to survive many injuries and heavy attacks delivered to him by other characters. Superhuman Regeneration: After a period of time, Daren was able to recover from near critical wounds inflicted on him by Kouta Matsushita's quinque hammer. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Soundwave.jpg| Daren's old battle suit drawn by a unknown evil that will remain anonymous. Daren's Colored Outfit.png| Daren's old battle suit colored by /u/we7887 Soundwavecolored.png| Banner Daren made by /u/JokersMaze Daren Ten of Hearts.png| Daren's Trump Card. Trivia * His favorite parts of the body (to eat) are the vocal cords. * His favorite animal is a gray wolf, due to its howl. * He dislikes sounds that are bad to his ears, often becoming irritated after hearing one. * Some examples of this are bells and broken records. * His favorite music genre is Electronic Rock, and his favorite musician to listen to is Celldweller. Category:Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:WGR Category:Yuugure Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku